villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Sorceress (Spyro)
The Sorceress is an evil dinosaur-like witch who rules the long-lost Forgotton Worlds as its queen, and she is the main antagonist of the third Spyro game Spyro: Year of the Dragon. The Sorceress proves to be one of Spyro's powerful and most wicked foes ever faced. History ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' The Sorceress is the ruler of the Forgotten Realms (the Forgotten Worlds) and queen of the Rhynocs, she looks a bit like a dinosaur mixed with a hippo wearing both a tall golden jewelled crown and a gold, horned necklace with a magenta opal gem and she is over 1,000 years old. She is responsible for the kidnapping of 150 dragon eggs and plans to use the babies' wings for creating a powerful spell that will make her live forever. Long ago, the Sorceress and the Elder Dragons had a bad argument (not entirely sure about what) she even foolishly used her sorcery to banish all of them to the other side of the world (the Dragon Worlds) outside their former homeland. She didn't realize that the dragons themselves were the very source of the magic of all the creatures in the former Dragon Kingdom, including her own magic as well, so everyone, including the Sorceress, in the newly named Forgotten Worlds, ended up paying the price by having their magical powers slowly draining within each passing year. She isn't seen much in the game except inside the throne room of her own palace, but she puts up signs in front of the house of Spyro's allies, taunting them. However, she foolishly left Moneybags in charge. She ordered for a giant statue of herself to be put up in Enchanted Towers, but complained that it looked too ugly and had the Rhynocs torture the citizens, and created 3 powerful monsters for Spyro to fight. But the little dragon defeated them all and eventually found her palace at her kingdom, Midnight Mountain. Spyro seemingly killed her when she fell into the lava moat of her own arena, revealing the 149th egg (which was wedged in her scepter) and left. But the wicked queen escapes from the lava within her castle arena and takes refuge in the Super Bonus Round, a secret castle in the high peaks of a snowy island where she hid a large stash of all of treasure in the Forgotten Worlds. But Spyro finds her again and in a hover platform fight, sends her flying into pink acid, killing her. ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' One year after her defeat, a balloon in the shape of the Sorceress appeared in the party where the baby dragons get their dragonflies. The Sorceress balloon scared Hunter, but Spyro explained that it's just a float, and called Hunter a "scaredy cat". Powers and Abilities The Sorceress can conjure magic spells, one of them notable to turn any normal creature into a ferocious monster. Using her royal golden wand, presumably provided by the magic of a dragon egg ttached to her sceptre, she can conjure fireballs and launch a large array of electrical energy spheres, as well as release an electrical discharge from her wand to attack at close-range. Personality The Sorceress is bad tempered, vile, ungrateful, and loves to bully her servant/apprentice Bianca. She is also incredibly powerful and evil. A typical dictactor who sends her minions to do her dirty work before she can do it herself in the end, the Sorceress is a malicious queen and a power-hungry witch. Gallery Spyro the Dragon vs. The Sorceress.jpg The Sorceress' Lair.jpg The Sorceress.png|The Sorceress Trivia *She was voiced by Flo Di Re who also voiced the Vie de Marli Clan priestess and Lucia's adopted mother Matier in Devil May Cry 2. Category:Sorceress Category:Villainesses Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Witches Category:Staff Wielders Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Artiodactylan Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Villains who fell to their deaths